Ciuman Pertama
by Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru
Summary: Miku tidak sengaja mencium adik kelasnya. Apakah Kaito marah? Akankah Kaito memaafkan Miku? /summary jelek/ /fict request dari author Shiroi Mila-chan :)/ /RnR please!/


_**Ciuman Pertama **_

_**Vocaloid by : Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corporation **_

_**Genre : Romance **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING! : GAJE, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR BERANTAKAN, JELEK, TAK BERMUTU, DLL**_

_Request Fic Shiroi Mila-chan~ _

"Hah.. hah... dimana Kaito-_kun_? Kenapa dia tidak menghadiri rapat dewan OSIS tadi? Padahal dia ketuanya." Keluh seorang gadis berrambut hijau kebiruan sambil berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Gadis cantik itu terus berlari hingga tikungan jalan koridor.

BRUK!

"Hmph!"

Nampaknya Miku menabrak seseorang, Miku dan seorang pemuda berrambut pirang telah terjatuh dalam posisi sang pemuda berada diatas tubuh Miku, parahnya bibir pemuda itu dengan bibir Miku telah bersentuhan. Kemudian Len pun bangkit lalu meminta maaf kepada Miku.

"Ma-maaf _senpai_! Saya tidak fokus tadi! Maaf!" ujar Len sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Miku hanya bisa menatap Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-ah! T-tiidak apa apa kok!"

"S-saya permisi dulu!" ujar Len sambil berlalu pergi. Tapi sayangnya dia tak benar benar pergi.

Semua orang dikoridor menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Miku bangkit kemudian berlari menuju taman sekolah tempat dia bisasa menghabiskan waktunya saat istirahat bersama Kaito.

.

.

Perlahan lahan air mata yang ditahan pun jatuh juga, Miku menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. "Huuh, bagai mana ini? Bagai mana jika Kaito-_kun_ marah padaku?"

"S-_senpa_i." Len pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik pohon, rupanya Len mengikuti Miku. "Maafkan kelakuan saya tadi, a-aku benar benar tidak sengaja!" Len kembali membungkukan badannya dihadapaan Miku, "Tidak apa apa, kok. Duduklah, coba perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Kagamine Len, murid kelas 10-C, salam kenal! _Senpai_ boleh memanggilku Len."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah memperkenlkan namamu, sekarang giliranku. Namaku Hatsune Miku, murid kelas 11-A, salam kenal juga." Miku tersenyum kepada adik kelasnya itu.

"Maafkan aku tadi ya, _senpai_. Aku tahu senpai pasti sedih."

"Tidak apa apa kok, Len. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah kecelakan kecil."

"Maaf ya, _senpai_. Ah, saya kekelas dulu ya, _jaa_ senpai!" Len bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan Miku sendirian ditaman. Dengan perginya Len, air mata Miku kembali menetes.

"A-aku sudah menghianati cintaku sendiri." lirih Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kaito-_kun_ pasti tidak akan memaafkanku." lirihnya lagi.

"Miku_-chan_? Apa kau menangis?" mendengar seseorang memaggilnya, Miku mendongakkan kepalanya. "K-kaito-_kun_?"

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih, Miku_-chan_?" tanya Kaito pada Miku. Kaito pun segera duduk disamping Miku.

"A-ano. kenapa tadi kau tidak hadir dirapat OSIS?" oh, Miku. Kenapa kau harus bohong.

"Aku yakin, bukan itu yang membuat bidadari tercintaku ini menangis."

"Se-sebenarnya... maafkan aku! A-aku t-tidak sengaja!" permintaan maaf Miku tentu saja membuat Kaito kebingungan.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Miku_-chan_ tidak salah apa apa kok." Kaito tersenyum sambil sengelus pucuk kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Ma-maaf karena. A-ano, t-tadi aku tidak sengaja berciuman de-dengan adik kelas kita."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?" rasanya hati Kaito remuk seketika. Dia belum melakukan ciuman pertamanya pada Miku, tapi hal itu sudah direbut oleh adik kelas mereka.

Miku menceritakan semua kejadian kepada Kaito, mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Selesai Miku bercerita, Kaito tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Miku-_chan?_ Pertama kali aku dengar jika kau berciuman dengan lelaki lain itu, membuatku sakit hati. Tapi karena kau tidak sengaja, akan kumaafkan."

"Ke-kenapa? Apa Kaito-_kun_ udah terlalu kecewa sehingga selalu memaafkanku?"

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisikmu yang manis nan menawan." Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum, kemudian Miku menatap Kaito. "J-jadi Kaito_-kun_ tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bukannya begitu!" Kaito mencubit pipi Miku. "Aku mencintaimu tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, bukan karena tubuh dan wajahmu yang begitu menawan, apa kau juga mencintaiku dari lubuk hatimu?" Kaito pun melepas cubitannya.

"Tentu saja! Ugh." jawab Miku sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang dicubit oleh Kaito.

"Nah! Itu dia, asalkan Miku-_chan _masih mencintaiku dengan tulus, aku tidak apa apa." Ujar Kaito sambil mengacak rambut Miku.

"T-tapi, maukah Kaito-_kun_ menghapus bekas ciuman orang itu?" tanya Miku dengan muka merah padam, Kaito menggangguk menandakan dia mau. Melihat Kaito yang menggangguk, Miku memejamkan matanya erat.

"AAAAH! JANGAN DICUBIT LAGI!"

"Katanya mau dicium! Kenapa jadi pipiku yang dicubit?" tanya Miku dengan nada kesal sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang kembali dicubit oleh orang yang sama.

"Tidak mau. Lagi pula sudah bekas orang." Ujar Kaito dengan nada dingin yang dibuat buat, tentu saja hal itu kembali membuat Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagitu ya?" lirih Miku.

"Miku_-chan_." Panggil Kaito, mendengar namanya dipanggil Miku pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata gadis manis ini mulai sembab kembali. "Maaf." lirih Kaito sambil mengangkat dagu Miku.

"Maaf ke- hmph?!"

Sepertinya wajah Miku akan merona merah ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Dibalik pohon yang besar, terlihat seorang lelaki berrambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum. "Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai." lirih Len sambil pergi melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman tersebut.

_**Fin~ **_

**Hikari : Yo, **_**Minna-san**_**! Hikari hadir lagi di fandom Vocalod tercinta~ **

**Toa : Hikari, cepat sebutkan ini fict **_**request**_** dari siapa!**

**Hikari : Ini adalah request dari author '**_**Shiroi Mila-chan'**_** :D maaf ya, kalau jelek **** habisnya Hikari dan Toa sedang tidak mood untuk menulis '3' dan juga kemampuan menulisku sudah mmenurun drastis '3' **

**Kaito : Yep! Minna! Kami minta kritik dan saran ya~ **

**Miku : Dan maaf kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang ****:(**

**Len : Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf! **

**Kaito : Thor! Kapan kapan buat fic Len x Mayu dong! **

**Len : WHAT?! Kejamnya. **

**Hikari : Err, nanti kuusahakan :3**

**Len : #pundung**

**All : ***_**sweatdrop**_*** **

**Toa : Karena semuanya **_**sweatdrop**_**, biarlah saya yang menutup ending (?) fict ini~ mohon kritikan dan saran ya~ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please! **


End file.
